A Little Too Late
by TracyCook
Summary: Haley James just got married to Nathan Scott, it should be the perfect connection. But when she goes to Brooke Davis about her issues with their sex-life she finds out exactly why she felt nothing. Baley story! Haley/Brooke
1. Why Isn't It Enough?

A Little Too Late

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 1

Why Isn't It Enough?

Haley had just had the wedding of her dreams, alright maybe not the actual wedding of her dreams, but it was definitely to the man of her dreams. Or so she had thought. Everything had been perfect. The ceremony, the way he set up the house afterwards and carried her to the bedroom, and the sex that followed. It was her first time. So not having anything to compare him too she had figured it would be the most amazing feeling in the world like everyone described it out to be, but it hadn't.

If she were to be honest with herself or with more importantly Nathan she would have told him about how it felt. "It felt so wrong" She said shaking her head from side to side as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean it felt so wrong tutor girl?" Brooke asked her face showing obvious shock, though she hadn't ever personally been with Nathan, she had only heard great things about him from her best friend Peyton.

"I don't know." She paused, her hazel eyes downcast as she sighed "I guess I expected there to be some passion on my part. When we kiss there is passion, but every time he touched me." She looked away from Brooke embarrassed to finish the end of her sentence "I was almost disgusted."

"Disgusted?" Brooke asked in almost a shout, she was somewhere between feeling bad for her friend and feeling completely entertained by the topic.

"Yes." Haley stated plainly.

She didn't personally understand the feeling one bit, it wasn't what she should have felt. She loved Nathan, she knew she did. So then what was it? Was she just not in love with him? _It would have been nice to have known this before marriage. _

"Wow." Brooke smiled her mischievous smile, dimples showing and all as she asked the inevitable question "Who's the other guy?"

For a moment Haley found herself lost in the sight before her. She loved when Brooke got that almost evil look on her face; she loved her smile, her dimples. _Golly gee she is gorgeous._ She thought to herself before shaking the thought from her mind, angry at herself and curious to why she would even think such things. "What other guy Brooke?"

"Well, you must be attracted to some other guy if you are that disgusted with the thought of Nathan touching you." She stated almost like it was a fact.

Thinking about the other men in her life she immediately shook her head "No, there is no other guy. Trust me."

"Not even Lucas?" Brooke asked, a bitter tone in her voice. She was still in love with Lucas and wouldn't support Haley if she wanted him, but she did want to help her figure out the problem.

"Ew! No! Definitely not him!" Haley shouted.

Brooke raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst and thought through the possibilities, it really could only be that reason. At least that is all that she could think of so she stated "Are you sure?" Pausing and not letting her answer she got an amazing idea "Wait! I have a plan! Why don't we go through a scenario with each of them and then you tell me if it did anything to you. "

"Did anything to me?" Haley asked her eyebrows knit together in confusion, she wasn't quite sure what Brooke was expecting.

"You know Tutor Girl, you aren't that clueless!"

"um…" Now blushing lightly due to the fact that she really had no clue what Brooke was talking about, and felt stupid. It wasn't very often that she felt this way, only when it came to sexual things.

Brooke's mouth was now hanging open in disbelief and Haley found it to be the most adorable thing ever, _why do I keep thinking these things, it's Brooke! If only you could think this way about your husband Haley!_

"Oh my god, you really do need help." Brooke chuckled to herself as she explained in her deep raspy voice "You know, we will see how much it turns you on."

As Brooke made the statement she waggled her eyebrows, this causing Haley to blush. Brooke was certain that it wasn't herself that made Haley blush, but instead it was probably the whole situation. _Though if it was me then that could be kind of fun._

"Well. Alright, if you think that it will help I will give it a try." Haley stated though she looked very uncertain.

"Don't worry so much Tutor Girl, it's not like I am going to actually check if you are turned on or not." She chuckled seeing Haley's face fill up with a deep red blush again "Unless that is what you want?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" Haley said then changed the subject back to the experiment they were planning to do "Let's just get this show on the road okay?" _Gosh pull yourself together Haley James SCOTT, you need to remember you have a husband. That and that the thought of Brooke physically checking how turned on you are shouldn't turn you on!_

"Alright, Alright, calm down I was only joking." She said with a smirk as she started to think up a scenario dealing with Haley and Lucas. "You are going to have to take this seriously, and really imagine it happening okay?"

Haley nodded agreeing to at least take this seriously, she had to fix her marriage.

"Lay down Tutor Girl." Brooke practically demanded of the other girl.

Blushing Haley did as she was told lying back onto the bed they had been sitting on, _why does her telling me to lay down cause so much more of a reaction than when Nathan did so._ "Can you at least stop calling me Tutor Girl as we do this?"

Brooke thought about it for a moment as she bit her bottom lip then nodded 'Alright, but only for right now Haley." She stated her name for emphasis before continuing "Now shut up and close your eyes."

Haley did as she was told and let her eyes fall shut, trying her hardest to block out random images. _Why do I keep imagining Brooke, this isn't about her, it's about me and Nathan and whoever else I like._

"Okay now I am going to give you a scenario and you have to imagine it happening to you, imagine every little detail." Brooke looked down at Haley who gave a silent nod. "Okay, first you and Lucas."

Sighing Haley opened an eye and looked over at Brooke "I really don't want him, if this is just some way of figuring that out then—"

"Hey! Sometimes you like someone and you don't even realize it, trust me I know all about that." Brooke stated and Haley nodded closing her eyes and finally giving in to Brookes little game. She knew Brooke did have a lot more experience in the sexual department than herself.

"Alright, now imagine you and Lucas are at school and he comes up to you at your locker." She paused to give Haley a moment to think this through and imagine Lucas meeting her at her locker. "But instead of what he usually does he pushes you against the locker placing his hands on your hips and a lean forward gently, but doesn't kiss your lips. Instead he lets them hover over yours."

Haley was lying on the bed imagining the scenario and felt a weird feeling in her stomach, it wasn't a good feeling. It was much like the feeling she got with Nathan but only worse. She didn't feel good about it; it disgusted her and it show on her face. She wanted to just push him away in the scenario, but a lot like with Nathan she couldn't.

Brooke noticed the look on Haley's face, it was all scrunched up, but she looked almost like she was trying to kiss him. Jealousy filled her eyes though the reason behind the jealousy didn't quite make sense. It wasn't at the thought of him liking her, because obviously he didn't. It was at the thought of her liking him, of him being the one that made Haley's body go wild; she had almost hoped it could be herself. Still she knew that would never be the case. _And you shouldn't want it to be either, you probably just want to be the first like always Brooke._

"Slowly he leans forward finally kissing you deeply, as his hand makes is way under your shirt you let out a—"

"No! Brooke, stop the story!" She shouted out sitting up in the bed, not wanting to be violated by the man even in her imagination. "It's not Lucas that is for sure."

"Ew please tell me it isn't mouth?" Brooke asked her face showing disgust, she couldn't imagine even Haley would find him that attractive. He was a nice guy but a definite sexual no no.

Haley stared at her in disbelief at the fact that she could even suggest that and she rolled her eyes "No Brooke it isn't Mouth, why would you even think that?" She sighed loudly and fell back onto the pillows closing her eyes in frustration "I don't think it is any man." _Wait? Not any man that sounded wrong. Still, why can I not add the fact that it is not any woman? Is it a woman? Is that why?_

Brooke's eyes widened as realization hit her and her smile widened "It's not a man? Is it a woman then?" She shouted "Haley James Scott are you a lesbian?"

Brooke's excitement didn't make her happy; if that was the case she did just get married after all. This was nothing to celebrate. "Brooke, no I am not a lesbian that is not what I meant."

"Oh really, so if I suggested Peyton doing the same thing as I said Lucas did that wouldn't do anything for you?" The smirk on her face was causing Haley to blush, not the comment about Peyton.

She thought through the whole scenario only with Peyton and she shook her head a disgusted look on her face "ew no. Sorry to disappoint you."

Brooke's smile widened her dimples showing even deeper than before. "Oh really? So it is only one girl then? One specific girl? Hm." She thought about it for a moment as she started to crawl over the girl on the bed.

Haley's eyes widened at the sight before her and a deep red blush formed on her cheeks. "Brooke what are you doing?"

"Checking out a theory of mine." She stated with a knowing smile playing on her lips. Slowly she climbed over the now squirming Haley, she seemed to be trying to move or get away. Brooke knew that she didn't want to though. She lay her bottom half over Haley's so that she couldn't move away and lent forward gently. Lips hovering slightly above the beautiful girl below hers.

Haley blushed even more at the closeness, getting caught in the moment she was no longer moving around. "Um Brooke, this isn't it either. Trust me. It is not you." Still she couldn't help but notice the heat that was forming in her stomach and between her legs.

"Really? Well your body seems to think otherwise." She pointed out a smirk evident on her face, the smirk that she knew Haley and no one else could ever resist. Slowly she leant forward so that her lips were practically against Haley's as she spoke. "You sure this is not the reason you felt nothing?"

Haley wanted nothing more to be able to stop Brooke and say that this wasn't the reason, but she couldn't. The feeling of her breath against her lips was almost enough to make her body feel like it would explode. Those Hazel eyes she was staring up into, seemed to be captivating her. The scent of Vanilla and Coconut filled her nostrils and Brooke was right her body was responding. She could feel her body shaking lightly, and she could feel herself taking in deep breaths. Trying to control the feelings. _It was never like this with Nathan._

Brooke took Haley's silence as acceptance to continue, and she lent forward. She knew that the other girl would push her away if it wasn't how she really felt. Though she would never admit it the thought of that scared her.

Feeling Brooke's lips finally touch her own there was a spark that erupted between their lips. A blush came to the young intelligent bride's cheeks at the contact along with a warmth that ran across her body from head to toe. Finding its way between Haley's legs. She did not push Brooke away, on the contrary she slowly started to kiss her back.

She could feel herself becoming excited as Haley began to kiss her back. This surprised Brooke, she had only been trying to see something. She hadn't actually expected it to have any kind of effect on her own body. She had Lucas after all, and he was all that she needed. _Why does this feel so right then? It feels so different than with him, innocent, and gentle. _The innocence was soon lost when she felt Haley's wet and warm tongue run across her bottom lip. _She wants more?_ This surprised Brooke, due to the small fact only minutes before Haley hadn't seemed interested in this with anyone.

_What is wrong with you Haley? You are married! _Haley tried to make herself stop, and she would have succeeded if Brooke didn't open her mouth to allow her entrance. Letting out a soft moan Haley felt Brooke's tongue brush against hers before they were both massaging the others with their own tongue. _Oh wow, this feels so amazing, I just want to feel so much more of this._

Suddenly Brooke felt like she was losing control and it scared her, how could Haley be pushing her toward the edge so much. This wasn't Brooke, Brooke wasn't interested in girls. She had only been meaning to tease Haley. Still she heard herself let out a throaty moan when Haley started to suck on her tongue. _Oh god! That feels amazing! _Every single touch that Haley made to Brooke's skin felt amazing and sent shivers throughout her body. This was perfection. Still she knew it was wrong.

Haley also knowing it was wrong suddenly had it all hit her the moment Brookes hand found its way underneath her shirt and she pulled away. Her face was flushed, she was sweating, and her breathing was jagged and unsteady. "Um Brooke this is wrong, I am married!" She practically screamed as she pushed Brooke off of her. "As far as I am concerned you don't deserve to even call me your friend, taking advantage of my pain like that." Her eyes were cold.

Part of her knew that Haley was only freaking out because of her own insecurities, because of her own feelings. Still, it didn't make it hurt her any less when she heard those words. She hadn't been taking advantage of the other girl, it had just happened and Haley meant the world to her. She didn't want to lose her because of a mistake. Because she got carried away with her own feelings and her own lust. "Haley, wait! It wasn't a plan! It wasn't to hurt you! I-I just…" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as the door was slammed in her face. "really like you.." She whispered to herself.

"What the hell was that Haley! What the hell! You are with Nathan! Not just with him you are married to him!" She scolded herself as she started crying and running away from Brooke's house, she needed to get away from her. She started to break down suddenly and she couldn't run anymore so instead she leant against a nearby building and just stared up at the stars. "It wasn't any better with her… I am sure, Nathan was just as good." She tried to convince herself, but the curiosity got the best of her.

Pulling a very non-Haley like move she allowed her fingers to creep beneath the waistline of her jeans. She ran them under her panties and over her entrance. Though she didn't have to go very far to realize just how wet she was. She was soaked through her panties, even through her pants. A blush filled her cheeks as realization hit her, "I want Brooke… but that's not possible."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

End of Chapter 1

I hope you all liked it! This is my first OTH fanfiction, I love the show, and I love this pair! Please review if you get the chance, give suggestions, and tell me what you think so far!! I will add more if people want to read more!

~Tracy Cook~


	2. I'm Married!

A Little Too Late

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 2

I Am Married

Haley's POV

It had been three days since the incident with Brooke and Haley was doing an amazing job of covering up how it had affected her. She had not told anyone and she figured that Brooke wouldn't either. _There isn't even anything to tell, it meant nothing. She knows that and I know that. I love Nathan._

These were the words she had been repeating in her head non-stop for the past three days. Deep down a part of her knew that if they were really that true than she wouldn't have to keep telling herself. Still, she couldn't admit even to herself that she had enjoyed the feeling of Brooke anywhere near her.

Nathan had set up a special date for them tonight. She wasn't quite sure what for, but she only imagined it was part of the after-wedding celebration. _Meaning he will want to have sex._ Her mind wandered back to the first night they had made love and she sighed quietly to herself. She really hated to think that there was nothing, because it didn't make sense. Everything else added up, when he kissed her, when he smiled at her, the way he loved her, the way she loved him, so where was that passion hiding?

She decided in that moment that if he wanted to make love tonight then she would make love, and she would enjoy every moment of it.

Glancing up at the clock she realized that he would be home in less than half an hour for the date, and he had told her to be dressed to impress. _That is such a corny Nathan thing to say, see that is the reason that I love him so much! _She smiled to herself finally convinced that there was no way that love was fake, and that the first time was a fluke. _And so was what happened with Brooke… it wasn't real, only the heat of the moment._

Trying her hardest to shake that memory from her mind, and concentrate on anything besides that way that Brooke's skin had burnt against her own she headed to her room to find clothes.

It took her about ten minutes of searching through her clothes to finally pick out something suitable for a night on the town. She was sure there would be a fancy diner, knowing Nathan. _Though we don't really have the money to spend on this kind of stuff right now… He sure doesn't understand money. He and Brooke are a lot alike in that sense. Gah! Drop the Brooke thoughts!_

After she pulled on her clothes and ran a brush through her hair she smiled a bright smile looking into the mirror.

"You look wonderful." A deep voice said from behind her and she smiled recognizing the voice as her husband's. She turned around to see him standing there with a dozen roses in his hand, holding them out to her with a goofy grin on his face.

Her smile matched his as she headed toward him "Hey there husband." She said moving in and taking the flowers before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him lightly on the lips. Avoiding letting it get passionate. Which she hadn't ever really done before, so it surprised her. _What are you doing? He is your husband and you just got married, he deserves more than that._

"And what are these for?" She asked avoiding the thoughts running around in her mind about Brooke and why exactly she hadn't kissed him with more enthusiasm. In fact she had kind of avoided the kiss all together. _I am going to have to try harder than this tonight._ She thought.

His smile only widened as she mentioned the flowers and his pride swelled. "Well, I figured you being my wife and all shouldn't stop me from doing sweet things like this."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked "uh-huh, so this would have nothing to do with your intentions this evening." The way she said it was only in a joking tone, and she knew that he would be able to tell she hadn't meant it to offend him. They joked about this frequently since they had gotten married, even prior to that.

"Of course not." He stated with a chuckle and added on to the joke "I wouldn't need flowers to get you to want to do that."

Haley's smile faltered at that. She would have usually agreed right away to that comment, but now that she had actually made love with Nathan she wasn't sure. It may take more than some flowers to get me interested. _It may take Brooke_ She thought and it shocked her, she quickly was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a hand wave in front of her face.

"Haley? Haley?" Nathan asked laughing "Earth to Haley?"

"Huh, oh yeah, sorry." Haley stuttered apologizing for zoning out in her own thoughts for the moment.

He shook his head before taking the flowers back and leading the way into the kitchen where he pulled out a vase to put them in. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault if you get lost in thought thinking about me and you sleeping together. "

She laughed and followed him into the kitchen watching as he poured some water into the vase and organized the flowers. "Yeah, what can I say you are just that amazing." Her voice had a slight sarcasm to it that she hoped he hadn't heard. _I am sure he is good, I just have to try again. _She smiled at that and accepted it.

Hearing the sarcasm but taking it as a joke he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "I know, I know!" He beamed as he grabbed the car keys and lead them toward the door "Now let's get going on our date before I have to show you just how good I am again."

Haley smiled and nodded, knowing that if she wanted to she could stop him and they could make love right now. Part of her wanted to, just because she felt like she needed to. She needed to know that he could please her, that it was disgusting to her. That she wasn't a lesbian. _I suppose this is why they say that experimentation is a good thing to do in our teenage years._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Brooke's POV

Brooke hadn't been to school in three days, she couldn't bring herself to go to school. She knew that Haley and her 'husband' would be there and she couldn't stand seeing them all over each other. She had to deal with that enough the last few months with Peyton and Lucas sneaking around behind her back.

The thought of Peyton and Lucas was the other that had been on her mind. If only they hadn't gotten together behind her back, then she wouldn't have ever made this mistake. She knew that he was the one that she loved and the one that she wanted and needed to be with. Still she couldn't help but think back to the activities the other day that had transpired between her and Tutor Girl. _You really are losing it Brooke Davis, falling for Tutor Girl of all people… why her?_

Falling for? Was she falling for the other girl? No way, she knew there was no way she was in that deep, but she did know that she liked the other girl. Also, she knew that the other girl could or would never like her back the same way.

She knew this was a losing situation, there was no way that she could ever be with Haley. "She is married to one of your best friends… That would hurt him way too much, plus it's not just a relationship. It's a marriage."

Sighing she felt tears come to her eyes, first I lose Lucas and Peyton, then I lose her. She was now growing angry with herself. She didn't like to show these emotions but it was starting to become an overpowering amount of pain and she couldn't control it any longer as she started to cry.

"What is so wrong with me? Why do I just keep losing the people I love?" Her voice was harsher than usual due to the emotion behind it. She just wished that she had someone that she could talk to about all of this, but she didn't know anyone. Her parents were definitely out of the question.

Suddenly she remembered someone that said she would always be there for her no matter what and she wiped her tears away before rolling out of bed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Haley's POV

The date was going perfectly; there wasn't a single girl in the world that wouldn't be enjoying this date. They had gone out to eat at one of the fanciest restaurants in Tree Hill and then on a carriage ride, and then out to the movies at the drive through and now here they were heading back to their apartment for the "toppings" to the desert. This was the part that she was worried about all day, yet anticipating. She wanted nothing more than to prove to herself it had been just a fluke.

The drive home was silent for a while, as she listened to the radio. Though, she wasn't really listening to the words of any of the songs. Just using it as a distraction as she stared out the car window and thought about the other night.

_Why can't I get what happened out of my mind? Why can't I get Brooke out of my mind?_ She sighed to herself as she suddenly felt a burning between her legs and she blushed as she remembered Brooke's soft lips against her own.

She could feel Nathan stroking her hand with his thumb as they drove hand in hand. He had now started to talk to her about the events of the night. She nodded her head to agree trying to do whatever it took to get her mind off of the disturbing and inappropriate thoughts they were wandering too.

_How did she get me so wet that night? No one has ever done that to me… God you need to focus on Nathan tonight, it will be amazing. It had to be an accident last time; maybe I was too tired, or nervous. It was my first time._

Once they pulled into the driveway she turned to look at Nathan who wiggled his eyebrows in the same manner that Brooke had before and she blushed as he started to speak "Ready for desert?"

He seemed to think that she was blushing at the sight of him, but she started to blush because of the thought of when Brooke had done that. It drove her insane.

She nodded and smiled "Of course! Been waiting all night!" She added to emphasize how badly she wanted him.

Nathan smiled that goofy grin he always seemed to wear and nodded before getting out of the car and walking to the other door to open it for Haley. He reached his hand inside the car to take hers and help her from the vehicle. "Thank you sir." She said with a smile.

"Of course Madam." He said in a mock and horribly done British accent.

Now that they were hand in hand they both ran toward the house where they started to kiss gently as they headed inside and toward their bedroom. She was trying her hardest to get into the kissing, though she was failing miserably. The only time that it really even began to feel right was when she would close her eyes.

He told her to lie down on the bed and she thought about when Brooke had said those same words. Trying her hardest to figure out why it had made her blush when she had said it, opposed to making her want to stop the situation when he said it.

Still she did as she was told and let him crawl on top of her as Brooke had done. Every moment causing her dread and she couldn't stand it anymore. She already wanted it to stop. _This is wrong._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Brookes POV

"Karen! Karen!" Brooke knocked loudly on the door to the older woman's house, secretly hoping that Lucas wouldn't be the one to answer the door. She knew that she couldn't handle seeing him right now, for more than one reason. On top of it, it would be a very bad topic to discuss with him in the same house.

Luckily for her the one to answer the door was that of an older woman with short brown hair. "Brooke?" She asked confused in a tired voice, it was obvious she had been asleep.

"I am sorry to interrupt your sleep Karen, but I really need to talk to you about some things." She said in a whisper in case Lucas was around. Karen knew about the breakup by now she was sure, so there was no doubt in Brookes mind that Karen knew why she was talking so low.

This was clarified when Karen smiled "Lucas is out Brooke its okay, we can talk safely."

Brooke nodded smiling at the older woman as she entered the house. Though, she felt somewhat bad for waking the other girl up. She really needed someone to talk to. "I am sorry for waking you up, it's just." She paused as she sat down at the table and waited for Karen to take a chair next to her. "I am sure that you heard about Lucas cheating on me with Peyton." She stated bluntly as always.

Karen nodded and placed a hand on Brookes hand "Yes, and I am so sorry." She smiled gently trying to spare the other girls feelings. Even though she herself wasn't sure about it she said "I am sure that he will come around."

Brooke looked down and sighed, she doubted that was true. _Though wouldn't that just solve all of my problems? I could just be with him, and get happily married and never have to think of Haley again… well except for everyday because she is Lucas' best friend._

"Well… I am kind of moving on actually." She stated her smile faltering as she looked away from the older woman.

"Brooke! That is great! Did you find someone new? Is it that pool boy that Lucas told me about…? Fred? Felix?" Karen asked excited to hear that Brooke was finally moving on, not because she didn't like Brooke, but instead because she did. She knew she deserved someone who would treat her a lot better than Lucas ever could.

Brooke sighed "Yes. I mean no, not Felix, ew." She paused then smiled "But yes, I have found someone new."

Karen cocked her head to the side as curiosity peaked inside of her. She couldn't help but wonder who the new boy was in the beautiful head cheerleaders life, but she didn't pry. She knew Brooke would tell her if she wanted to in time. "Well, that is wonderful." She raised an eyebrow "But, if you are moving on than what exactly is the problem?"

"Well, you see… The problem is who I am starting to like. Because well." Brooke paused to take in a breath, thinking it over really fast to see if this was a bad a idea. She knew that Karen wouldn't tell anyone though, and she needed to get it off her chest. "Well, it's a girl."

Karen didn't say anything, her eyes only widened in shock.

"And not any girl either, she is the most amazing girl in the world and you know her very well. She is really smart, and sweet, and beautiful, and hard working, and well." She let out a breath before whispering "She is married."

"Haley." This time that was all Karen said, her eyes still wide and child-like as always. She didn't ask it, she stated it knowing very well which girl Brooke had been talking about. Little Haley, the same Haley she had practically raised, and that worked at her Café. "Brooke she is straight, and married to Nathan."

Brooke nodded as if she were agreeing and then knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Yeah, but see I was straight too three days ago." She frowned and then added "I mean before I kissed her, after that happened all I can do is think about her all of the time. And I know she enjoyed it because she didn't stop me. In fact she initiated more, so that has to mean something."

Karen remained silent, unable to understand or comprehend anything that she was saying. Not that she would get a chance to speak up due to the fact that Brooke was on a rant.

"I mean, she moaned and everything… but then she just pushed me away and said she was married and that I didn't deserve to ever talk to her again." Brook sighed and let her head fall onto her arms on the table "See why I am so confused."

Thinking through everything that Brook had just said she didn't really know how to respond. She wanted to be helpful and caring, but she also didn't want to encourage Brooke to break up a marriage. Reaching out her hand she ran it through Brookes hair and nodded "Well Brooke, I want to help you out, but I really cannot encourage you to get between a marriage like that." She paused then sighed "You will find out in time who she is meant to be with, I guess we all will, but unless she wants to be with you, you need to let her be with her husband."

"gah I had a feeling you would say something like that!" Brooke grumbled in an angry tone as she turned her head so that she could look at Karen. "Karen I haven't ever felt this way before with anyone, not even Lucas, and because she is married I am just supposed to drop these feelings?"

"Well, yes." Karen sighed and looked away not able to look into Brookes hurting eyes. "I just cannot tell you to break up a marriage, though it isn't like you have always listened to me in the past." She said with a smirk bending the rules slightly.

Brooke immediately got what she meant and she smiled brightly standing up. "So I should fight for what I want then?"

"I didn't say anything of the sort." Karen stated factually, though deep down she wanted nothing more than for Brooke to be truly happy again. She hoped that she did get what she needed to be happy, but she wasn't going to support her destroying a young marriage. She added a smile to show that she did agree despite her refusal to agree.

Brooke set out with a mission on her mind that night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

End of Chapter

I guess that some people did enjoy the first chapter so I decided I would pop out another chapter tonight!  You guys better love me for it! Obviously as we go on there will be more Baley, but it wouldn't be Tree Hill without the doubt and the drama now would it? Haha, welp tell me what you guys think and if I get enough reviews I would be happy to get another chapter out even tonight!

~Tracy Cook~


	3. My sickness

A Little Too Late

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 3

My Sickness

Haley woke up to a soft knocking at the door of her and Nathans apartment. She wasn't sure what time it was but she did know that it was late. Far too late for visitors.

Glancing up at the man whose arms she was entangled in she gave a sad smile. She had been hoping that tonight would be all that she needed, and she was again disappointed. For a moment she debated just leaving the knocking alone because whoever they were hadn't knocked again.

She snuggled her head into Nathan's bare chest and held onto him tightly enjoying the warmth as she closed her eyes trying to fall back into a deep sleep.

After a few moments her eyes opened slowly again as the sound of knocking could be heard again. Whoever it was was trying to be quiet and didn't want anyone to know they were here. It made her curious and slightly worried as she rolled out of bed in a gentle manner.

Not wanting to wake Nathan she exited the room heading toward the bathroom to pull a bathrobe over her form before heading toward the door.

The sight that she witnessed once she pulled the apartment door open her face fell. It was the last person that she had expected to see this late at night. _Not that I expected to see anything this late at night… except for maybe the sun. _

"Hey" The voice said in a soft yet husky tone.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Haley asked in a hushed and almost angry voice. She knew that she was being harsh on Brooke, but she didn't like the fact that she was trying to sabotage her marriage.

"Hello to you too Tutor Girl." Brooke stated in a sarcastic voice, she had hoped that Haley would at least be sensitive to her feelings. Though she did understand why Haley wouldn't understand these feelings. She was married and she was a female, why should she expect her to like her back? _Um, probably because she does! She was enjoying the kiss, I know she was._ "Can't we just talk?" She asked her eyebrows knitted together as hazel eyes met brown, and she put her hands in her pockets nervously. _Nervously? Brooke Davis doesn't get nervous…_

Haley glanced over Brooke's face looking for any sign of trickery or mischief, but she only saw honesty, worry, and a hint of something else. "Alright." She agreed.

Brooke smiled brightly at this, feeling like maybe they were getting somewhere. Tucking her hair behind her ears as she sat down on the steps outside of the apartment she looked up at Haley. Nervously picking at her nails. _There it is again, me getting nervous? Gah, something is wrong with me._

"Brooke, I don't really know what you want me to say…" Haley started as she sat down beside the beautiful brunette glancing over into her eyes. She almost got lost in those eyes in the moment, and couldn't stop herself from glancing down at Brooke's luscious lips. Flashbacks of that night coming to mind, that she urgently tried to push away.

"Look Haley, I don't expect you to say anything. I know that you think that I am just trying to get between you and Nathan for some reason, but that isn't the case." Brooke started explaining, she could tell that Haley didn't trust those words and she sighed in frustration. "You know what I said to you that day?" She asked, not expecting an answer, or getting an answer. "I said that sometimes you like someone and you don't even realize that you like them."

Haley rolled her eyes at this comment and looked away shaking her head "Brooke that isn't the case with me, I know who I love and that is—"

She was cut off when Brooke placed a hand on her knee. The sudden touch was enough to both shock her and make her blush lightly. This was a good sign for Brooke, and a bad sign for Haley. _Why would you blush, a small touch on the knee shouldn't make you blush Haley! You are only proving her point!_

"I am not saying that Haley, I am not saying you have to like me at all. Hell maybe you even despise me." She smiled gently over at her before squeezing her knee and pulling her hand away "I am only saying that I like you… and I never, and I mean never expected that one."

Haley immediately glanced back over at Brooke a confused look on her child-like adorable face. She almost thought that she had imagined what she heard. _Brooke Davis likes me? Me? No way, she only likes you because she knows that she cannot have you. _

Sighing Brooke's head dropped and for a moment she wondered if this whole thing would be worth it if she continued to speak, if she fought for it. In the end she had to wonder if this would be something she was happy with. She hadn't ever seen herself being with a woman, but one glance back at Haley changed all of that. "I know you don't trust my words… and why should you? I do have quite the reputation after all, but I do mean them."

Reaching out and taking Haley's hand she squeezed it gently "See, I never thought that I could fall for a girl, and to be honest if I ever did the last girl I expected it to be was you Tutor Girl… but when I think about who I could be happy with my thoughts all seem to come back to you."

Haley began to blush at the warmth that she felt when Brooke's hand took her own, she couldn't deny the feelings that the contact sent through her body. _Just like the last time… maybe it wasn't just a fluke. Either way you're still married!_

"You are so cute when you blush like that!" Brooke stated in an over excited voice as she smiled so brightly her dimples started to show. "But Mrs. Scott, why should you be blushing if me touching you does nothing for you? Oh wait, it isn't just me that does nothing for you… that's right." She teased, enjoying picking on the other girl as always. Though deep down she hoped it wouldn't push her away.

Pushing her away is exactly what that did. "Nathan does do something for me Brooke! And you don't, so stop insinuating otherwise!" Haley's voice was full of venom as she spat the words at Brooke with such intensity that it only caused Brooke to doubt them even further.

Though a glance down at Haley's attire changed Brooke's cocky attitude and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh so I see Mr. Scott got another chance to prove himself worthy, and you took it without any thought to me." _Wow, so I really didn't mean anything to her at all. _She thought a pained expression painted on her flawless face.

"Yes, and he didn't disappoint! It was amazing, every single touch, kiss, lick, taste—"

She was cut off on her rant of lies by Brooke's disgusted face and hurt expression. She didn't understand why it hurt so much hearing those words, she just knew it wasn't right. She had wanted to be the first one to really make Haley feel those things, enjoy those things, and she lost that chance. _But that isn't all this is, it isn't about being first. _

"Haley that isn't all this is, this isn't about being first. I don't care if I am the first one to please you, the last one, or if you feel absolutely nothing with me like you said." She paused taking in a deep breath unsure if she should say she was falling for the beautiful married teenager, or if she should leave it at like. Taking the safe route she went with the lesser of the two "I just really like you Haley, I cannot stop thinking about you."

The sudden use of Haley's real name was the first thing that through the girl for a loop, she hadn't ever really heard Brooke use that on her. It had always been Buddy or Tutor Girl, not Haley she liked the way that it sounded. The second thing that through her for a loop was her words, catching those hazel eyes with her own she held the gaze for a moment before letting out a sigh and looking downward. "I didn't sleep with him." She mumbled.

It took a moment for the words that Haley said to sink into her. _ What does she mean she didn't sleep with him? How could she have not slept with him, she is naked. _Smirking she glanced down biting her bottom lip at that thought, getting lost in her own imagination for a moment. _Mm so obviously naked under there._

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow in confusion at the statement that Haley had made.

"Exactly what I said Brooke, I know you aren't a genius but you can figure that one out." Brooke still had a clueless look on her face and Haley shook her head still looking down at her hands, she was now playing with her fingers. "I didn't sleep with him tonight, he tried…"

"Oh wow, did you actually tell him the real reason why?" Brooke asked mainly out of curiosity.

Haley looked up tears forming at the brim of her eyes "Of course not, how could I when I don't even understand why I couldn't?" She asked as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Brooke became sympathetic, not having meant to ever cause the other girl so much drama or tragedy. She only wanted to help her out. Those were her only intentions in the test, at least at the beginning, she couldn't be blamed for forming feelings for such a beautiful and intelligent young woman. _Young MARRIED woman Brooke! _"Hey now, it's going to be alright Haley, I am sure that it is only temporary." She stated taking Haley into her arms, trying to ignore the warmth that filled her body and the scent of her married friends perfume. _God she even smells perfect._

If it were any other case Haley would have pulled away in fear of feeling too much being in Brookes arms, but she needed to be held. She couldn't believe she hadn't even been married for a week and she was already having so many problems. Her doubts about her sexuality being the top of those problems. _Though I don't think that I am a lesbian… It is only Brooke. She is the only one I want._

"Brooke, it isn't going to be alright. I faked being sick tonight, just so that I wouldn't have to sleep with my husband." She looked up into Brookes eyes and shook her head worry evident in her eyes. "That isn't what a wife should do, and that definitely isn't only temporary. Even I know that. I just don't understand why I am not excited to do things with him."

Stroking the hair out of Haley's eyes purely in a friendly sympathetic way Brooke smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Well Tutor Girl, I think that maybe you just need to give it another try, and you are too scared." Those words were probably the hardest words that Brooke ever had to force out of her throat, but she knew that Haley needed to hear them right now. Though the thought of her being with Nathan again caused a disgusted and almost sickening feeling to form in her stomach, and her heart beat to speed up.

"You see Brooke, I thought that would fix it too." She actually stated before laughing which shocked the other girl "But, as we both know the story ended with me not giving in, and with me not wanting to give in either."

"That's the part I guess that I don't get" Brooke said, the confusion evident in her voice as she stated these words. "Why didn't you give in to him and prove to us all, that he is Mr. Amazing, and the one that you should be with?"

Haley could sense the hostility in Brooke's voice, and the bitterness and it caused her to smile slightly. _She is actually jealous of someone having me. Wow that is adorable! _"I don't even understand that myself Brooke. I had it all planned out that tonight I would come home and sleep with my husband, and that I would enjoy it."

Brooke tried her hardest not to smile at that, but something about knowing Haley had planned to have sex tonight yet couldn't made her smile. Unable to hide it, her voice reflected how happy she was as she stated the obvious "Yet, here you are. "

"Yeah…" Haley stated bluntly, unable to think of anything to say. Not an explanation, nor a clever remark.

"And I think that I know why." Brooke stated in the same way she stated most things, like it was a fact and she was the all knowing one.

Haley looked away with her eyes, though she continued to look straight up at Brooke. A look of disbelief on her own face as she asked "Oh really, and why is that Brooke? Tell me Ms. All knowing one, why I do not want to sleep with my husband."

"It's simple really." Brooke stated slowly moving forward so that their faces were very close together. She had a smile on her face that Haley couldn't bring herself to tair her eyes away from. Brooke stopped moving forward when her lips were less than an inch away from Haley's and their breath was mingling.

"How so?" Haley asked now unable to even think straight, nor understand what she was saying. She only knew one thing, that being that Brooke's lips were very close to her own and she could basically taste the sweetness of them. _Oh god, she is going to kiss you Haley, you need to push her away! What are you doing? _

Brooke continued to close the gap until she was only centimeters away from Haley's lips, so close that her own were actually brushing against Haley's as she spoke the last words. "You can't sleep with your husband because…" She paused to enjoy seeing Haley squirm beneath her, and shiver at the contact of their lips.

"Because?" Haley asked in anticipation, she now had no control over her own body and she knew what she wanted no matter how horrible it was.

"Because you want to sleep with me." Finally Brooke broke the distance and gently pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. At least it started out only meaning to be gentle and sweet, but Haley seemed to have other plans. _Must be all of that sexual tension._ Brooke thought internally celebrating as she felt Haley's fingers lace through her hair and pull her closer by it, surprising even herself when she let out a low husky moan at the feeling. It was such a new feeling for her, she had kissed plenty of times, but she hadn't ever felt as aroused and connected as she did with Haley.

Haley herself was in a trance as she allowed her tongue to run along Brooke's bottom lip enjoying the taste of her flavored lip-gloss. She didn't have control of her mind anymore as her body and emotions took center stage. The feeling of Brooke opening her mouth and inserting her warm and wet tongue pushed the married woman over the edge.

Both of them forgetting where they were as Brooke moved slightly so that she could get a better angle to kiss Haley at. Both fighting for dominance of the kiss, and both enjoying the battle that was going on.

Being the forward one for once Haley started to run her soft hand gently under Brooke's top and over her toned stomach, this causing Brooke to let out a deep moan. A blush tinting Haley's cheeks as the sound of the other woman drove her insane and caused a wetness to form between her legs that was soaking through her panties she was sure. _Oh god, I haven't ever felt this before, this is so much better than when me and Nathan—_

"Haley! Haley! Oh thank god Haley, I woke up and you weren't in bed and—" Taking a moment for Nathan to put two and two together he hadn't noticed the woman leaning over his wife kissing her.

It didn't take long for him to notice though and his eyes widened, anger started to pump through his veins as he reached down and pulled Brooke off of Haley forcefully. Not taking into account that she was his friend, he held her up by her shirt. "What the hell do you think you are doing taking advantage of my wife!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I figured that I would get in another chapter because people reviewed, and I promised to get another chapter in quickly if you guys still liked what you were reading! So, here it is! I am happy to say that my first real story seems to be making an impact! I plan to make this relationship between them long and difficult, drama filled.  Just like we all love it to be! Though this is essentially Brooke/Haley pairing.

If you want me to pop out another chapter soon I suggest reviews! And lots of them!

~Tracy Cook~


	4. Sure Just Drunk

A Little Too Late

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Sure… Just Drunk.

Brooke was shocked by the sudden change, in one moment she went from excited and kissing Haley, to terrified and staring into the cold blue eyes of Nathan Scott. She could hardly breathe because his tight firsts were pressing into the sensitive flesh of her throat.

One glance in Haley's direction told her that she was just as terrified, if not more. The other woman was staring down at the ground, deep brown eyes full of shame. The sight almost broke Brooke's heart.

Not having much time to dwell on the situation as she was shaken roughly out of her thoughts by a very protective Nathan. "What are you trying to do this time Brooke? Are you so unhappy that now you have to try and ruin my life?"

"Nathan… I can explain… just let go… I can't breathe." She whispered out of breathe.

If anything Nathan's grip tightened on the frail brunette, as he glared into her eyes awaiting an explanation.

Once Haley glanced up she noticed the pain written across Brooke's beautiful features, and she could not stand the sight. How could she cause the other girl so much pain, it wasn't her fault. She was the unfaithful one, not Brooke. She had to do something to stop her husband, so she put her mind to quick use finding an explanation.

Placing her hands gently on Nathans arms, he flinched and turned to look back at her. "Nathan, please calm down. She wasn't trying to get between us."

Nathan glared at his wife, not understanding how she wasn't getting between the two of them "Haley, she kissed you!"

Haley nodded and bit her bottom lip hoping more than anything that her excuse would be valid enough for him, and that he would let go of the now very still brunette. She did not want anyone to get hurt because of her own mistakes.

"Look at her Nathan… you are hurting her, let her go."

"Not until she explains what she was trying to do Haley, I just don't get it. She was the one who hooked us up! She should be happy for us!" Nathan shouted a little louder than he had meant, immediately feeling horrible for shouting at his wife. "I'm sorry Haley."

Haley nodded toward Brooke, and smiled at him "She just made a mistake, she's pretty intoxicated Nathan and she thought that I was Lucas. She came over telling me she loved me, but she thought I was him."

Nathan felt a smile tug at his lips as realization of the situation dawned on him. "So the alcohol strikes again, why didn't you just say so Brooke?" He asked looking back over at her, his smile falling as he dropped his hands and she fell to quickly to the porch.

"Well, I don't know, maybe it had to do with you choking me and giving me no chance to explain." She stated in an angry voice before getting a glance from Haley. _Oh right, I'm supposed to be "drunk." _

"I'm sorry about that Brooke, I just didn't understand." He said chuckling at what to him was a very funny situation. "How was I supposed to?"

Brooke just nodded trying her hardest to ignore the ache in her chest from Haley making up excuses. As much as she was scared of what Nathan would do if he found out, as much as it hurt having him push her around, it hurt much more knowing that Haley still wasn't ready to be with her, and very well may never be.

Glancing up, Brooke noticed that Haley had a smile plastered across her face and she too had started to laugh, though Brooke herself couldn't find the comedy in the situation. "Yeah… well, this is embarrassing. I think I'm going to get out of here."

Nathan smiled at her "Don't worry about it Brooke, and don't be embarrassed. If anyone knows how you get when you are drunk it's me. You were just drunk."

"Sure…" She stated quietly before glancing over in Haley's direction. The beautiful girl had finally calmed her laughter, and Brooke could not help but glare as she stated her last words, venom on her tongue "just drunk."

Haley could feel her eyes beginning to water at the sight before her, she could not stand the fact that Brooke looked so hurt. _She'll probably never forgive me for this… but I just had to. I can't lose him, I love him too much._ Her deep brown eyes ran over the other woman's broken face and shaking body and she sighed _I can't lose her either…_

Nathan looked around for Brooke's vehicle or any sign of how she got to their house, but there wasn't any. "Brooke, did you walk over here?"

She sighed before nodding unable to meet either's eyes with her defeated hazel ones.

"Well, I can give you a ride home if you would like." Nathan stated, feeling horrible for how he had treated her earlier, though the fact that Haley seemed to be enjoying the kiss did still bother him. He had not seen much of it, but it was enough to get that much.

Brooke thought it over, she could take a ride home with Nathan, at least then she wouldn't have to walk. She was almost positive that would be way to awkward for her to handle at the moment though, and honestly if she walked than she would get the chance to cry and scream, and at this point she really needed that chance. She felt as if her heart was about to explode, and she wasn't sure she could handle being around either of them for much longer.

"No, I think I need the walk." She said bitterly as she glanced over at Haley, who only looked away.

Nathan looked over at her worried "Are you sure Brooke, in this state you probably shouldn't be walking around unsupervised."

Turning and walking down the stairs she shook her head refusing to look back at either of them "I'm a big girl Hot Shot, I can take care of myself." The way that she said his nickname made Haley flinch, she could tell that Brooke was beyond angry. Still she didn't let on to her husband how much it affected her. He couldn't know.

She heard her husband start to laugh again the moment that Brooke was out of sight and she scowled a little at him, which only caused his laughter to pick up more. _Insensitive jerk._

"Haley don't look at me like that, you know it was funny, she came over here and announced her love for you, and kissed you!" His laughter became so bad that his eyes filled up with tears and he could hardly breathe "She thought you were Lucas Haley! That's hilarious!"

She could not blame him for laughing, if that was really the situation she was sure that she would be laughing as well, but it wasn't. Brooke had come over to announce her love for herself, but she knew she was Haley. _It is me that she loves… and I won't love her back… I can't love her back._

"Yeah, I guess it is a little funny." She said smiling gently at her husband. _He looks so amazing when he smiles. _Her thoughts returned to Brooke and her broken expression, and she frowned again. _But not as amazing as when she smiles… I can't believe that I hurt her like that._

Nathan wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders squeezing a little "Though if I wasn't mistaken you looked like you enjoyed the kiss a little bit too much!" waggling his eyebrows at her he added "Something I can look forward to in the future?"

Choking on her breath Haley couldn't help but be in shock at his words, he had noticed how much she enjoyed the kiss. _I didn't enjoy the kiss. _And now he was encouraging it. "Let's just go to bed." She stated annoyed.

Brooke's POV

Wandering in the street in the freezing cold wasn't exactly how she anticipated this night going. She had hoped that maybe they could be together, and it would be like in the stories, happily ever after.

"Yeah right! When have I ever gotten a happily ever after!" She shouted out to no one in particular as tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt hot, angry, violent, and yet had no energy left to do anything but cry, as she headed toward her house.

Haley had liked the kiss, she knew she did, if she hadn't then she wouldn't have kissed back the way that she did. She had kissed her so passionately like she never wanted it to stop. Even thinking about the kiss that they shared caused a smile to form on Brooke's face and shivers to run through her body.

This wasn't her, giving up so easily, letting things get to her so easily. She understood that Haley was just doing what was right for her marriage, and she respected that, but she wasn't going to just lay down.

Brooke Davis never ran away from a challenge, and just because this challenge was much more scary than the others in her life. She had to try. She would fight fire with fire.

"I know that she likes me." Brooke stated to herself in her raspy emotional voice, she wasn't going to back down without a fight, and if Haley could not see how much she needed her than she would make her see, in a very Brooke-like manner. "Guess it's time to fight fire with fire" She smirked, now determined as ever to win Haley over. Or at least prove to her that she wanted her.

End of Chapter

Alriiiiight, well I am pretty sure this is my least favorite chapter out of all of them, but I needed a lead in to the plan I have! So it should get really interesting in the next chapter. And definitely full of Haley/Brooke Yumminess! ^-^ So please read and review and tell me how bad this segue chapter sucks.. and then I will shock you with the next one!

~Tracy Cook~


	5. Your Place

A Little Too Late

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Haley's POV

Returning to bed with Nathan had been the hardest thing to do the night before; she couldn't even stand being in his arms. The way that he teased about her and Brooke only made it worse. He continued to mention the incident and how he wanted in on it.

Sighing, Haley realized that last night hadn't been the hardest, today would be. She had just gotten out of the shower and was looking through her clothes. They had school today and she wasn't ready for it at all. She had to apologize to Brooke, it wasn't completely her fault. _It was mostly my fault… I gave in._

Nathan made his way into the room dressed up in his basketball sweats with a ball in his hand "Hey babe, I'm gonna get in practice before class."

Not even looking over at him Haley nodded as she picked out a cute outfit, she wanted to look amazing. "Alright… just make sure you get to class." She stated smiling over at him mischievously. Putting on her act, she had to appear to be fine even if she was being torn up inside.

All she could remember was Brooke's face when she had made up that excuse. What was she supposed to do though? Nathan was trying to strangle the beautiful girl.

Rolling his eyes he smiled over at her "Of course I will go to class… How could I not when I have such a cute tutor?"

The compliment should have made her heart skip a beat, it always had before when he said things like that. Today was different though, today everything was different. "Why thank you, I am glad I can be your encouragement."

Smiling his dorky grin he leant down and stole a kiss from her, which she hardly managed to return, before he turned and left the room. "See you later babe, I love you!"

"I love you too." She mumbled under her breath as she removed her towel and began dressing herself. She knew it wasn't for Nathan that she was dressing up nice, it was for Brooke. She wanted her to still be attracted even if she didn't plan to give in. _That's so wrong of me._

As the young singer headed out of the house towards the school all she could really hope was that Brooke would be forgiving of her. _Hopefully she will at least show up to school…_

Brooke's POV

_Time to show Haley what she can never have… _Brooke thought as she pulled a shirt over her head that had a very low cut V-neck. Sifting through her clothes she found a very short and revealing skirt that she pulled on next. After putting on some shoes she walked over to her full-sized mirror and smirked at herself.

There was no one who could resist her at this point. She was the most beautiful and powerful girl in the school. Some would even say in Tree Hill, how could people say no to her?

Fixing her hair and makeup she threw a purse over her shoulder and headed out of the house toward her car. Some people wondered why she didn't have a high-class car, but honestly she just found her cute little bug adorable.

She wasn't quite sure what her plan was for the day, she knew she wanted to make Haley as jealous as possible, show her what she could have and show her that she can't have it without Nathan being out of the picture. _Not even immediately but after a while._

Pulling up into her parking space she smiled ready to make this day one of the most interesting and torturous days of Haley's life.

Both Girls' POV

Haley pulled her bag over her shoulder as she headed into the school nervously, she didn't know how today would go. All she really knew was her grades were probably going to take a dive if she didn't figure out a solution to Brooke consuming her thoughts 24/7.

It didn't take much looking for Haley to spot Brooke, she was the most popular girl in school, head cheerleader and class president. The taller brunette was standing next to her locker talking with a few guys. _More like flirting with… _Haley thought frustrated with the sight. She hadn't expected Brooke to give up that easily.

_What do you mean that easily? You completely pushed her away… not to mention we should think of this as a good thing! _She scolded herself inwardly as she looked down at her clothes making sure she looked cute.

It didn't make sense to her how the most popular and beautiful woman she had ever met would find her attractive. Little bookworm Haley James. _Scott! Haley James Scott! _That nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her.

Brooke had spotted Haley the minute she walked into the school, hazel eyes running the length of the shorter woman's body. She really was beautiful. There was no other way to describe her. Still, she needed to keep her game face on and make sure Haley was jealous.

Smirking, she glanced back over at the young man who was talking to her. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for men to ask her out. It wasn't even rare for her to take them up on their offers, but this time she had a purpose. It was to show Haley she had to step up to have her or live without her.

_His name was Josh right? I sure hope so… _Becoming consumed by the conversation she just barely kept tabs on where Haley was, she looked so nervous. _That is so cute! She's nervous to talk to me._

Slowly Haley made her way up to Brooke trying to ignore the jealousy pumping through her entire body. It was ridiculous for her to be jealous after everything she had put the other woman through. _That guy isn't even cute. _She justified as she finally reached the brunette who now had one of her hands on his shoulder.

"Hey… Brooke, can we talk about the other night?" She asked genuinely.

The way Haley said it, almost broke Brooke's competitive nature, but it didn't quite do the trick. "There isn't anything to talk about Haley… You got what you want and now I am about to get what I want." She stated bluntly before looking back over at the guy who was standing in front of her and winking at him.

Haley's stomach did flips at the implication. She didn't expect the other to go out and sleep with some random guy to move on. Guilt and jealousy were the only emotions she could feel. She wanted to yell at her, to call her a slut, to make her feel what she was feeling. That's when she realized, _This is how she felt the other night…_

"Brooke… I just wanted to apologize… I didn't know what else to do and I didn't want him to hurt you." Sighing she looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling like she wouldn't ever get through to the other, no matter what she said. "I'm just sorry."

Brooke didn't respond to Haley, instead she just glared over at her. _Like sorry can just fix it! Sorry won't make my feelings go away. _Hazel eyes met brown and there was such intensity it could have killed them both. "Haley, Sorry really doesn't mean anything anymore to me."

Nodding Haley added a weak smile before looking over at the man who seemed confused and impatient. He knew what he wanted, and it wasn't to talk. "Have fun you guys…" With that she turned and walked away from the two of them. Her heart was racing, and she felt like she could vomit, part of her wanted to just go home. She didn't think she could make it through the day like this.

Having to see Brooke in her classes wouldn't be a problem, they didn't really have any classes together. Still, they would see each other at lunch and at this rate Brooke would make sure of it.

_It's like she just wants to see me suffer… _This shouldn't have been a shock to her, all she did was play games when her and Lucas were together. That's who she is, she doesn't know what she wants. _No, she knows what she wants… she wanted you Haley you turned her down._

Brooke on the other hand was feeling successful with the encounter, she had made Haley jealous. The evidence was written all over her features. Anger, jealousy, and envy it was enough to make the brunette smile to herself.

Now she still had to get rid of this guy who was practically drooling all over her shoes. "Sorry, but well I'm just not interested in you." She said plainly without caring about his feelings. Not that she was a mean person, she just didn't care much about certain things.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Lunch seemed to roll by way to quickly for Haley, she hadn't wanted to confront the brunette. Not after what had happened that morning. She couldn't imagine this situation going any better.

All she could imagine was that kids hands all over Brooke in some supply closet, enjoying what she had the chance to enjoy and shot down. Only the connection between him and Brooke would only be physical, and there was something more between the two of them.

Classes had gone by very quickly, not that she could remember a word that any of her teachers had said. She didn't take notes, she didn't even listen. How could she with so much on her mind.

Her marriage was on the rocks, she wasn't happy with Nathan she knew that no matter how hard she pretended to be. Brooke was off sleeping with random men because of her and honestly it was all way too much for her to handle. This was really one of those days that she should have stayed home.

_I might as well not be here, I feel like I am sick anyway… _It was true ever since she had talked to Brooke that morning she felt as if she were sick to her stomach.

As she made her way toward the lunchroom she tried to find alternatives, she could always skip lunch that way she didn't run into Brooke. At that exact moment her stomach started making noises showing her she was hungry. _Well… maybe if I just look for Lucas and sit with him she will leave us alone._

Finally set with her plan she headed toward her locker to get rid of her bag before lunch. It was much too heavy to carry it with her everywhere. Not to mention she figured the later she would be to lunch the less of a chance she would have being stuck in line or running into Brooke.

Opening her locker Haley shoved her bag inside before looking up at one of the clocks hanging in the hallway. The halls were empty because most of the kids were at lunch currently.

Suddenly she felt hands push her against her locker, not too forcefully, but forceful enough to hold her in place. Her first instinct was to scream, but that was out of the question as well because there were lips covering her own. They weren't her husband's lips, but they were recognizable.

Brown eyes open she could see Brooke's face, Brooke was kissing her. _What the hell? Why is she doing this? Here in the hallway even!? _

The kiss didn't last too long, it was just enough to stop Haley from screaming, that was Brooke's main goal. Slowly she pulled away from the kiss smirking down at her. There were only a few inches between their lips still. "Hey there tutor girl." The taller woman whispered in a deep scratchy voice.

Haley was too thrown off guard to even respond to the display. She had been trying to avoid Brooke, and now here she was. _And she kissed me! What the hell!? She sure likes to play games!_

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have kissed you…" Slowly she leant forward so that she was talking against her lips. "I just couldn't resist. You looked so darn cute today…"

Suddenly Haley remembered earlier, their conversation and the guy and she pushed Brooke back a bit. "What about that guy? And earlier, you were so harsh! Now you just kiss me?" She asked whispering the words kiss me, so that no one would accidently overhear.

"Haley… I didn't do anything with that guy…" She paused and leant forward again running her fingertips over Haley's sides and down to her waist before pulling her closer. "how could I? The only one who's been on my mind has been you." Smiling gently she looked deep into the other woman's brown eyes.

"Then why did you say you were going to?" Haley mumbled slightly frustrated with the situation.

"Because…" Brooke started as she moved closer, so that their mouths were mere centimeters apart. "I wanted you to know how I feel every single time I think of you with Nathan… It kills me Haley… I get sick, and jealous… and angry."

Finally understanding why Brooke had put her through that she became relieved that Brooke hadn't done anything with him, though she was still on edge. Due to the fact that Brooke was close to kissing her again. "But why?"

"Every day since that little experiment Haley, I have wanted nothing more than to call you mine." Leaning down she almost kissed Haley, but pulled away at the last moment leaving Haley to pout. "Every single day I have wanted you to be mine.. only mine."

"But I'm married… it isn't that easy for me." Haley responded now growing upset, it wasn't that she didn't want to be with Brooke. It just wasn't right for her to want to be with the taller woman. She was married, not to mention they were both girls. This could hurt a lot of people, including her husband and her best friend.

Leaning down Brooke ran her tongue gently over Haley's bottom lip, which caused her to whimper loudly, she wanted more from the brunette. Pulling back Brooke smirked "What do you want though? Forget everyone else, and be selfish for a moment. If you could have one thing in the world right now, what would it be?"

Haley didn't even need to think this over as she wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and pulled her down toward her. Taking her lips with her own, in a deep and passionate kiss.

The kiss was enough to shock Brooke, but she didn't mind it one bit. Slowly she started to react to the kiss, pulling Haley's body against her own as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip.

Letting out a moan Haley opened her mouth allowing Brooke entrance to her mouth which Brooke gladly took dipping her tongue into Haley's mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, their hands began roaming. Haley hadn't ever felt such passion in her life, at least not with anyone besides Brooke.

The way the brunette tasted, kissed, touched her, every little thing she did was enough to drive her insane. It sent a sensation through her body every time. This was what she wanted, this was all that she needed, she just needed to have Brooke.

Suddenly Haley remembered where they were and fear overtook her, pulling away she took in a deep breath, and looked up at Brooke who had a giddy smile on her face.

"I'll take that as a good sign for me…" Brooke stated out of breath and her voice a bit rougher than usual.

"You should, I do want you Brooke… just not here…"

Brooke's face flashed with confusion before she looked around and realized they were still in the hallway at the school. "Oh… gotchu, well what about your place? Nathan won't be home til after practice tonight." Haley thought it over.

Part of her wanted to say no, because she was worried that he would return early and catch them. Still, there was something about the way Brooke made her feel that made her want nothing more than to say yes.

"uhh…" Haley started and Brooke caught on immediately. Leaning in she whispered into Haley's ear "he won't have to know… at least not yet.." Haley nodded though she was still apprehensive. At least until she felt Brooke run her tongue down her neck and bite down gently at her pulse point.

Moaning out Haley nodded, "alright, my place it is." Her words were breathy, and she was obviously turned on.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter 5

Alright I know y'all were probably wanting a steamy sex scene. The thing is I have to go to work, so the sex scene and all consequences will be in the next chap.

But hopefully you will love me for updating anyway!

~Tracy Cook~

End of Chapter


	6. How Was I?

A Little Too Late

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 6

How Was I?

Haley fumbled with the keys to her and Nathan's apartment, she was both excited as well as in a hurry to get inside and enjoy her time with Brooke. She knew that they would only have an hour maybe two to spend together before he would return and she had many plans for that time period.

"Hurry up Haley… I'd like to ravish that gorgeous body of yours right now." Brooke whispered in a husky voice against the shorter woman's ear from behind her.

"I'm trying. I can't seem to find the right key." She said as she fumbled toward the next key, a blush evident on her cheeks that luckily Brooke was not able to see at the moment because she was sure it would get much worse. "Aha! I found it!" Excited she pushed the key into the lock and turned it quickly before pushing the door open and rushing inside closely followed by the other woman.

The head cheerleader smiled that beautiful dimpled as well as mischievous smile "good, now I get to have some fun." She chuckled a bit as she pushed Haley against one of the walls.

Leaning down she captured the tutor's soft lips with her own in a passionate and very heated kiss. It was as if it had been building up since day one and at this point Brooke was almost certain she would not be able to hold back from completely ravishing the woman she was starting to love. Running her warm tongue against Haley's she asked her for entrance which she quickly gave opening her lips slightly and allowing their tongues to start a dance of their own.

"Mmm…" Haley moaned into the kiss as she dragged them toward the bedroom, Brooke eagerly followed nearly tripping over her own feet as she did so.

Once inside of the bedroom the taller of the two pulled away from the kiss leaving only inches between their lips. She could feel her breath against her lips as she spoke. "Haley… I want you…"

This admittance, these words caused a reaction in Haley's body, she shivered and felt a dripping forming between her legs. A heat that almost hurt, she needed a release. It hadn't ever been like this with Nathan, not the first time or any time that she tried since. Every kiss with Brooke caused her body to ache, her knees to almost give out, their lips fit perfectly, their bodies, she wanted and craved more. She never craved Nathan. This was right and what she wanted.

Brooke was waiting for the other teenager to respond before she continued, she wanted to hear that she wanted her as well. When she heard a husky voice say "I want you too Brooke… So much… take me."

That was all that she needed to hear. The more experienced of the two pushed the other back onto the bed gently, yet forcefully, wanting to show her dominance. Though, honestly she was being careful she had not ever been with another girl before this and so even though she was experienced, it didn't necessarily apply in this situation.

The kissing continued even more heated and more passionate and Haley's body was quickly responding to this as she shivered beneath fingers and touches. Everything was happening so quickly she wasn't really certain what to do but to continue kissing.

Taking control Brooke pulled back and kissed gently down the beautiful woman's jaw line, then down her neck before suckling hard on her pulse point. This elicited a soft moan from Haley who blushed a bit and even said "sorry" softly, which only caused a giggle from the other woman.

"Don't say you are sorry… I want you to moan, louder even…" Smirking she moved back up to Haley's ear nibbling at it before whispering hotly against it. "It makes me so wet."

This blunt admittance from Brooke caused the singer to blush brightly and laugh nervously. No one had ever talked 'dirty' to her in this way and it was causing her body to react, her nipples were hardened and her body was heated and the dampness was all over her thighs.

Brooke continued to kiss down that beautiful neck of her soon to be lover, before licking down her collar bone and biting down, causing a very loud moan to escape the blushing woman below her. "Oh god…" Haley mumbled before feeling cold fingers against her hot abdomen as the cheerleader's hands moved under her shirt pulling it upward.

"I think you are a little overdressed sweetie." Her husky voice was dripping with arousal. She wanted to see more of the singer.

Embarassed about showing more of her body, it scared her quite a bit when being exposed to her. She wanted Brooke to enjoy everything that she saw, and she knew that compared to the goddess her body probably was nothing. Yet after the shirt was removed, Brooke's eyes did not betray as arousal was evident in them. If anything they seemed to darken and she bit her bottom lip.

"Uh…" Haley mumbled a bit looking away and feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

Brooke reached down and moved the other woman's chin with her fingers, forcing her to lock eyes with her as she smiled . "Please don't be embarrassed Haley, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met…"

"Really?" Haley's voice was hesitant and doubtful.

"Yes really." Smirking the brunette lent forward kissing her gently on the lips as she reached behind her and undid the clasp on the back of her bra. "In fact, you are so beautiful I really want to see much more."

Haley shivered as the cold touched her breasts and the article of clothing was thrown across the room. If her nipples hadn't been hard from arousal they would have been now from the cold of the room. She fought the urge to reach up and cover herself, forcing herself to be comfortable under the beautiful woman's gaze. Wanting her to know that she felt safe.

Slowly Brooke leant down and ran kisses gently down Haley's body leaving gentle bites here and there before reaching her breast. Running her tongue around the perfect nipple and sucking down gently before grazing the nub with her teeth as her hand made its way up her stomach to the other breast squeezing it tenderly before running her fingers over the nipple. Hearing all of Haley's moaning and groaning out she was becoming more turned on as well as encouraged.

"Brooke… god… that feels so good…" Haley groaned out as she bit down on her bottom lip so hard she almost bled. It was so much pleasure she hadn't ever experienced this much in her lifetime. "More…" She mumbled.

Hearing the word 'More' caused Brooke to stop momentarily and look up at the woman she was pleasuring, she hadn't expected Haley to be in such a rush. It was adorable and sexy at the same time. Raising an eyebrow she asked "Really? You want more eh?"

"Y-yeah…" She stumbled over the word.

"Mmm more I can do… definitely can do more." Chuckling she allowed her hand to move down Haley's stomach heading for her pants which she undid skillfully before pulling away so that she could pull the pants down with the help of the tutor who raised her back to allow easier access to removing the unwanted clothes. Leaving her clad in only black lacey panties which she had worn today just in case. Though she had never expected the just in case to be this.

Again Haley had that urge to completely shy away and cover her body with the blanket, but instead she smirked and asked "Aren't you a little overdressed?" Mocking what she had said earlier.

Brooke caught onto the comment quickly and decided that it was true, she was a bit overdressed for the occasion. Confident with her body she quickly pulled her shirt over her head leaving her clad in a red lacey bra as she shook her hair out of her face. She looked literally like some perfume commercial or something, sexy, gorgeous, perfect in every single way. Her body tone, and her face beautiful as always. It caused Haley's heart beat to speed up, she was definitely falling in love with this girl.

Reaching back behind herself the cheerleader unsnapped her own bra before throwing it to the other side of the bed, her chest now completely visible. Her breasts weren't as large as Haley's but they were beautiful and perky and fit on her body. Haley became even more aroused as she watched closely, biting her bottom lip blushing a bit and unable to stop looking over her body.

"See something you like?" Brooke asked with a smirk on her face as she leant down and pressing their naked chests together which caused Haley to catch her breath and both girls to moan out.

"Oh god yes…" Haley whispered out.

"You know, you don't just have to see it… you can feel as well." She whispered into the other girl's ear.

Hesitantly Haley moved her hands upward grazing them over Brooke's sides, she was beyond nervous to feel the skin, to feel every part of her. She hoped that she did it right, and was also becoming excited. Hearing the brunette on top of her moan out as her fingertips made their way over her nipples she grew in confidence and squeezed down gently. Brooke leant back to allow more access which Haley gladly took as she ran her fingers around her nipples enjoying the moans as well as the sight of the other's face contorted in pleasure.

Seeing her mouth open and her eyes closed, hearing that deep husky voice releasing moans and even her name here and there was causing her body to rock against Brooke's needing more. Needing a release.

Haley lowered her hands from Brooke's breasts to pull at her skirt asking symbolically for her to remove it, which the brunette gladly did. It was almost humorous to see the beautiful woman struggle with removing the article of clothing, but once it was gone all that separated both of them were two pairs of dampened panties. The air was filled with arousal and it was intoxicating.

Brooke took things into her hands again as she pulled down Haley's panties as well as her own leaving them both completely bare. Again she pulled back to look over the beautiful girl in all of her glory as she felt eyes over her own toned body. Smirking she knew that Haley was enjoying her as much as she was enjoying the other. Moving up she allowed her own wetness to drip down as she pressed their heated center's together causing some heat and friction and their wetness to mingle.

"Oh god!" Both girls moaned out as their bodies shook, it was more than either of them had ever felt with anyone else they had been with.

"I want to take you at the same time…" Brooke whispered hotly against her neck which caused Haley to blush and shudder in want. Her entire body was aching for more. She wanted to be pleased and she knew that the only one who could do that to her would be Brooke. She would be the first to ever do that to her.

Allowing her well kept delicate looking hand to travel down Haley's body she teased her by raking her fingernails over her thigh as they made their way toward her heated center. The tutor was shaking and shivering and letting out moans with every single touch. Finally Brooke reached her destination and ran her fingers against the sensitive nub there. This got a quick response from the beautiful girl beneath her who raised her hips asking for more from her and moaning out.

"Oh god Brooke… mm…."

That was enough to urge her to go on as she moved her fingers a bit harder against the nub running them in a circle motion against them before moving downward and teasing the wet entrance as she applied pressure to her clit with her thumb.

"I want you inside of me…." Haley admitted, her voice dripping with so much pleasure and need that it almost made Brooke give in to her.

"Mmm… I want you inside of me too…" She said with a smirk as she hoped that the smart woman below her would get her drift.

Haley did catch onto what Brooke was getting at and nervously nodded, blushing quite brightly as she lowered her hand running it over her toned stomach as she made her way to her wet pussy. She couldn't make eye contact with Brooke as she raised her body just enough to allow Haley to make contact with her fingers. She seemed to have every intention on riding them.

This thought caused Haley's wetness to grow which Brooke noticed allowing the tips of her fingers to make their way inside of her. Moaning out the tutor continued her Endeavour reaching the wet slit with her fingers. She wasn't certain when she should go inside so instead she teased the outside. Enjoying the moaning coming from her lover. It was all such an amazing experience.

Suddenly Brooke shoved two fingers inside of Haley who moaned out "OH GOD BROOKE! JEEZUS CHRIST!" She hadn't been expecting so much at once, and almost forgot to respond as she moaned out loudly as the fingers pumped. Finally she caught up with her body and moved her fingers inside of Brooke quickly and hardly. Hearing Brooke scream out in passion and pleasure only urged her to move faster.

They both moved at a fast pace, as Brooke leant backward riding the other girl's fingers as she pumped her own in and out of her quickly. Soon they were both screaming out and reaching their climax's. As they did so at the same time, both released their juices all over the bed.

Finally Brooke relaxed, shaking and enjoying the orgasm as she leant down on Haley, removing her fingers, and having Haley's removed from inside of her. She wrapped her arms around the beautiful girl who was breathing heavily.

After resting for a moment Brooke began laughing. Haley raised an eyebrow and asked "What, may I ask, is so amusing?"

"Just thinking…" Brooke said mysteriously.

"Of what exactly?" She smirked just a bit, her own mind on the amazing feelings that she had just experienced.

"Just wondering." Pausing Brooke noticed that Haley was growing more curious. "How was I? Better than Nathan?"

Haley burst into laughter at this and pulled Brooke up toward her so that she could kiss her, never answering the question Brooke raised an eyebrow at her. "Was that a yes?"

"That was a hell yes!" She shouted happily and she meant it as she crashed their lips together.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter 6

I know it was just the sex scene… I will put the aftermath in the next chapters. I do plan on having a secretive relationship between them for a while, then yeah who knows! I know it wasn't the best I haven't been to sleep yet, but I hope that y'all review and enjoy the sex scene!

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o


	7. Dirty Little Secret

A Little Too Late

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 7

Dirty Little Secret

Haley sat in the lunchroom at the school looking around at her friends awkwardly. As if things were not strange enough for her at the school after the tour and getting married, now she had to hide a sexual relationship as well. It was not something that her conscience was enjoying. She felt it constantly sitting on her shoulder nagging her every time her husband stroked her hand with his thumb and his best friend smiled over at her. She had betrayed them both.

"So, how is the married couple at the table doing?" Lucas asked with concern in his blue eyes for his best friend. He had grown overly protective ever since Nathan's outburst on Brooke a few weeks ago.

"We are doing just fine man, just drop it already it was just a misunderstanding." His brother said squeezing tightly onto the blonde singer's hand.

"It better have been… Brooke was pretty shaken up… I will not just stand by if you abuse—"

"I would never abuse Haley!" Nathan growled out in defense as his grip on his wife's hand tightened and his legs urged him to leap up and put Lucas in his place. Regardless of how angry he was he knew that doing something violent would not clear his "abusive" name. Anyone would have done the same thing; he walked in on someone kissing his wife. Drunk or not it still irritated him and he had started to notice their closeness lately.

"Okay you guys calm down." Haley said laughing and shaking her head at the protective men, it was actually a little bit endearing. "Water under the bridge."

"We're doing what under the bridge later?" Came a raspy voice from behind her and then she felt a thin arm wrap around her shoulders as Brooke sat down beside her. That familiar and sweet scent surrounding her, bringing up memories of the many nights they had slept together and how amazing they were.

She could not hold back the blush as she realized the implications of the other woman's words. "I said water under the bridge Brooke." Laughing nervously she tried to calm herself.

"Oh." She stretched the word seductively. Haley simply nodded at her urging her with large brown eyes to drop the subject as she felt her husband gripping onto her hand almost painfully. "Well that's boring." Brooke finished pulling her arm away from the tutor and focusing on her food with a pout on her lips.

As hazel eyes glanced across the table she noticed blue eyes boring into her rather uncomfortably as she started to eat her lunch. Nathan seemed to hate her, not that she blamed him, but she had never really felt scared of him like she did now. It was probably just the other night when he got so angry. Still, if he got so angry when he thought that it was a "misunderstanding" how would he react if they actually said they wanted to be together?

The entire table had grown silent and was weighted down with awkwardness; no one knew what to say. This had become a regular thing when Brooke entered a room or sat down with them. Most awkward of them all was Haley, but she simply found that cute. Reaching under the table she allowed her manicured nails to trail up the tutor's inner thigh.

Brown eyes widened in shock at the contact and she practically jumped out of the seat as a blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. Heart pounding against her ribs she tried to continue to eat her food as if nothing happened. Her nervousness serving to take away her appetite.

"You okay babe?" Nathan questioned with worry in his voice.

"Um yeah, I'm fine." She laughed and tried to think up a believable excuse. "Just feeling nervous, I have a test next hour."

Brooke raised her eyebrows at the excuse and a smirk spread from one ear to the other as her fingernails trailed even higher and closer to the other's heated womanhood. She felt the blonde shiver underneath her touch. Loving the control.

"I'm sure you're gonna do just fine. You're my tutor after all." He smiled that beautiful smile that she once loved to see; now it made her stomach twist with guilty knots. The knots almost inducing vomit as he added another squeeze of her hand. _'I am a horrible person… god I hate this…' _The woman sitting beside her extended her finger applying pressure to her throbbing womanhood through her pants and she had to suppress the moan that threatened her throat as sweat formed on her forehead. _'Mm god I love this…' _Her mind contradicted itself.

All of her friends were looking at her oddly now. It was true that she got nervous before tests but she knew as well as them that the look was a little closer to arousal. Luckily Nathan seemed a little more clueless than Peyton or Lucas. More pressure was added to her through her jeans as Brooke started to stroke her.

Glancing over to the brunette she caught dark hazel lust-filled eyes with her own and she knew what she wanted and needed right there. Glancing down to see the way that the gorgeous woman bit down on her bottom lip made her want to jump her at the table. Luckily she had a little more self-control than most people her age and she ignored the urges.

"Are you sure? You kind of look like you have a fever…" There it was again, Nathan was worried his wife was sick and she was only a terrible cheater. That is how she felt, but what was she to do? Just tell him and watch as he murdered Brooke. No.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Feeling another stroke she blushed even more before reaching under the table to push the hand away. She could literally feel the disappointment radiating off of the cheerleader as she did this.

"Actually I think I would like to get some studying in before that class, I'll see you guys later." Standing to her feet quickly she leant down to press her lips to her husbands before rushing out of the cafeteria. Leaving a very awkward and very silent table behind her.

"Maybe I should help her study." The word study came off as suggestive to say the least as Brooke stood up to take her trey to the trash and headed out of the cafeteria with a sway in her step.

"Brooke, study?" Lucas questioned.

"In all my years." Peyton said laughing a little. "Never heard that one."

Nathan did not say anything though he simply stared after the brunette with a fire behind his eyes, a raging hatred. He knew that the other woman harbored feelings for his wife. Why else would she kiss her and flirt with her all of the time? There was no way he was going to let her get away with trying to take the one person he ever cared for away from him.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Haley was sitting in the hallway against some of the lockers, with her head in her hands, trying to calm herself down and think logically. For whatever reason whenever Brooke was involved she lost all rational thoughts. Not that any of this was rational in the first place. She loved Nathan and married him because they had something between them why would that not transfer over into a physical relationship? She had never found a girl attractive in her life, so why did Brooke do these things to her?

"Hey there Hales." Came that familiar voice. Looking up brown eyes met hazel as the brunette slid down the lockers and sat beside her placing an arm around her back.

The tutor immediately felt comfortable and safe as she was pulled into the warmth of the other woman's body. Smiling softly she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. "Why do things have to be so complicated?"

"Because you make them that way." Brooke teased reaching out with her free hand to poke the blonde on the nose before wiping her tears away.

"Thanks." Haley said sarcastically rolling her brown eyes.

The playful brunette allowed her mouth to drop in shock as she watched the singer roll her eyes at her. "Don't you roll your eyes at me tutorgirl! For being such a smart girl you sure don't know anything about relationships."

"I've only been in one Brooke and I married him." She laughed shaking her head. "Guess you're right, I don't know anything about relationships."

"Now you see things the way I do." Gently she started to run her fingers through blonde strands smiling down at her with that beautiful dimpled smile. "You need to tell him the truth even if you do not want to be with me romantically. Even if all you feel for me is physical. The guilt is tearing you apart and I hate seeing you like this."

"You saw him Brooke! He may kill you!" Haley said with worried eyes.

"I'm a tough girl I can take care of myself. You need to take care of you, because let's face it you are so not as tough as me." Brooke teased which earned her an adorable scowl from the blonde.

"Again, thanks."

"I'm just stating the truth." She chuckled under her breath before leaning down and pressing her lips gently against the shorter woman's earning a moan from both of them. Every time they kissed it was like a spark lit inside of them, it was perfection.

Pulling away Haley now wore a bright smile, brown eyes shining. "Mm… I love that."

"I know." Brooke said her smile growing and her hazel eyes squinting as she laughed and the tutor slapped her arm playfully.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors Note: Probably a short addition but I really wanted to add to this story, It is one of the only ones I have not updated in like over four months and people love it. I have just been writing a lot of Tonny fics and new Baley fics! :p So this Baley got thrown on the backburner and I am sorry. :/ Hopefully y'all will still love it! I promise to update more regularly.

-Tracy Cook


End file.
